Sylvio Paltara
Personality A quiet observant person Sylvio likes to watch others from the sidelines gathering information before making his move. When it comes to women he has a confidence that he can speak eliquently. But men are a different story. He becomes flustered and shy if one approaches him before he is ready. History Sylvio was born into a family known for calamity. His mother and a few other generations before her's husband had died some mysterious way usually by poisoning and then staging the body. But behind closed doors no one knew that this was caused by the fact that they were born of the god Thanatos. As children of the reaper they had a certain knack for killing off their spouses for their father. Of course this was a shared psychosis and none had been explicitly asked to murder in his name. But they believed it to be their sacred duty and if they were able to they made sure to pass it on to their off-spring. Most of the children didn't believe a word of it seeing as they were too young to understand. But those who were born to Thanatos believed and recieved of the shared insanity. Sylvio was no different. His mother met Thanatos one evening on her way home from another job reaping a few monsters she had sensed in the area. She was on her way home to treat some minor wounds she had recieved from one of the stealthier ones. Thanatos hailed her asking about her wounds and offered to help her home. Never one to turn down a man who may need to be sent to her father before long willingly let him take her home. Once inside he helped her disrobe and patch up her wounds. When he started making more advances, as she was a very beautiful woman, she let him continue. If his time was near she wanted him to enjoy his last few days on the Earth. When she awoke the next morning to an empty bed she remembered her mothers story about the same event and knew her father had graced her with his presence. When she discovered her pregnancy the next month she vowed to raise the child properly in the spirit of the children of the reaper. When Sylvio was born his mother fell in love with him because despite being a boy his mother saw a certain glimmer in his eye and knew that he would carry on the legacy of the reaper family. Not necessarily in the same sense. But she knew he would go on to marry a man and that he would one day share in the murderous history. Sylvio, being of the lineage, believed his mother and was raised to be a reaper if the day ever came he would need those skills. He passed through school pretty skillfully excelling both in math and science. He was also very smart about hiding his affections for men which began to develop when he turned 9. He met a young boy that year at his birthday party who was a year older and very funny. He felt a funny feeling in his chest which he told his mom about. She told him it was affection for the other boy and Sylvio freaked not wanting to believe it. He had heard about homosexuality and didnt want to believe he was part of it. But when the boy would come over to play Sylvio kept getting the funny feeling in his chest. So Sylvio stopped having him over and refused to look at any boy for too long if he could help it. But one day a few weeks after he had turned thirteen another boy approached him. He had been watching this boy without realizing he was doing so and the other boy had noticed. The boy who approached him seemed to be moving rather strangely but his attractiveness was keeping Sylvio from pinpointing what was wrong. The boy asked what Sylvio was doing staring at him and Sylvio simply shrugged and tried to apologize. But something in the boys eyes changed and so did everything else about him. He began to transform growing much taller and developing both a serpintine lower half, and to Sylvio's disgust, a female upper half. Sylvio, knowing his lineage the chance this would occur instantly took off running. He hadn't a weapon to his name and knew he couldn't defeat such an intellegent enemy with simple tricks. He needed his mom, another child of the reaper, who might be able to help. He pulled out his cell as he ran and called her. Looking over his shoulder he saw the creature chasing him and gaining ground quickly. His mom answered on the third ring and Sylvio explained the circumstances between breaths and uses of walls to spin himself around tight corners. She told him to meet her at an alley way behind the grocery store they frequented 3 blocks from his current location. Sylvio looked over his shoulder and involuntarily screamed. The she snake was almost right on top of him. He threw his phone and tried to run faster but the serpent reached out and tried to grab him nearly succeeding but only scratching his back through the fine cloth of his shirt. Sylvio ran as fast as he could and slid into the alley. No one was their but a glowing bronze Scythe sat against a wall. His mothers reaping tool. Sylvio snatched it up instantly feeling the weight shift to match his size. The serpent lady came into the alley just behind him. But she couldn't seem to spot the boy. He had concealed himself in the shadows cast by the large buildings on either side. But as Sylvio moved to try and flank her he accidently brushed the heel of his boot against a can causing it to rattle. The serpent quickly swung and Sylvio would have died if the astral barrier hadn't come up in time. Sylvio swung with his scythe at her outstretched hand causing a large gash to appear and one of the scratches on his back to fade. Sylvio sighed lightly to himself not wanting to brutally kill this monster. But he knew that he would have no choice. It was kill or be killed. A fight insued between the two as their weapons clashed. Sylvio was quickly gaining the upper hand as with each strike he landed he felt more rejuvenaited from the ill planned flight. The serpent backed away slowly deeper into the alley way her body covered in wounds. She begged for forgiveness and Sylvio lowered the Scythe as if to say yes. The serpent seeing an opportunity lunged and Sylvio, having never truly let his guard down, swung as well. With a solid thud the body of the serpent lady fell to the ground. A few seconds later her head collided with the earth as well. A clean kill. Sylvio said a prayer to his father over the dead beast. And he returned home to inform his mother of what had happened. She showed him how to transform the Scythe back to a ring and gave him a chain so he could wear it at all times. With the smell of demigod now strong enough to attract monsters he would need it. He continued through shool without incident finally coming out to his family and friends in his 11th year of school. He had a few boyfriends in his 12th year but nothing really stuck for long. He continued honing his powers and skills with both his Scythe and his secret passion, the violin. After graduation his mother told him of the camp for demigods. One where Sylvio would be treated well and raised with other children of the reaper. Sylvio, always one to try new things and thrilled at the chance to observe other children of the reaper, decided to go to this camp. His mom helped him make the trip as she once had and now he is ready for this new chapter in his life as a member of camp half-blood. Powers --> Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Male Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power